1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an electronic musical instrument and, more particularly, to an electronic musical instrument wherein a touch vibrato effect is imposed on a digital representation of a musical tone.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Touch vibrato in an electronic musical instrument such as an electronic organ, an electric piano, etc. is used to change the frequency of a musical tone in response to the reciprocating lateral movements of the key operated by a player of the instrument. In prior art analog electronic musical instruments, this has been provided by modulating the frequency of a generated analog tone signal using an analog signal obtained by detecting the reciprocating laternal movements of the key. However, since the musical tones are formed in a digital manner in a digital electronic musical instrument, it is difficult to use conventional techniques to modulate the frequency of the musical tone signal in response to an analog touch signal.